Microfluorometric measurements and filter hybridization experiments have been carried out to study the distribution and repair of cisplatin-DNA adducts within the human genome. Using the proof reading activity of T4 polymerase, in vitro assays have been developed that may be useful in selecting optimal drug dose and for quantifying gene specific repair rates in patients undergoing treatment. Digoxigenin labeled nucleotides are being used to microfluorometrically study DNA repair dynamics in human cells. Microscopic measurements of intramolecular lengths, angles and fluorescent density distributions of DNA molecules have been used to quantify their elastic properties. In addition, atomic force microscopy of oriented fibers of DNA has been developed, in parallel with the epi- fluorescence microscopy studies, to study how cisplatin influences the structural properties of condensed DNA.